Cheshire Family
by CHIBIDEMONofDOOM
Summary: Was there really only one Cheshire Cat in wonderland? What if they were an entire species? What if Lily potter and Petunia Dursely were Cheshires? How would Harrys life change if he were raised by a loving family who were completely bonkers? summary in
1. Chapter 1

Cheshire family

Summary: Lilly was not what she seemed. One of the few of her kind that seemed sane. But then weren't all Cheshire's mad? James never knew Lily was a magical creature. How will Harry grow up living with a loving family that's completely bonkers? Harry grows up in an entire clan of Cheshire cats.

Prologue

"Once upon a time a girl wandered into wonderland. There she met all kinds of fantastic people and creatures. The creatures she loved best were the wonderful, crazy, and silly, Cheshire Cats." Lily potter whispered softly to the baby in her arms. Rocking him to sleep,

"She loved those incredible cats so much. She took some of them home with her. There they grew and assumed human forms. To this day they are a strong and fantastic race, moving amongst the other people without their knowledge." She finished, smiling at her now sleeping baby.

_'Oh Hahei, you won't be able to grow into your powers with my guidance.'_

Lily had been hiding something from everyone, including her husband James. She belonged to the race of Cheshire cats.

She never told anyone because of how Magical creatures are treated in the wizarding world. She was afraid, for herself and the child she now held in her arms.

Lily was special. In the sense that she could foresee the future. She had seen her own death, leaving her son parentless. She had begun making plans for her baby's safety and future.

First, she sent off a letter to her sister. Petunia was her sister and best friend. Unfortunately she had to cut off all contact to her for Petunias safety. Lily was an odd one in her clan. She was able to easily hide her wonderland nature. Petunia, not so easily. So to hide her from the prying eyes of the wizards Lily had cut off all contact and claimed she hated her.

Lily scribbled the note and threw it to her owl, which swiftly caught it and flew out the window. Lily could feel it. Her end was near.

"Goodbye James." She whispered, tears sliding down her cheek. She walked over to her babys crib.

"Goodbye Hahei, I wanted to say your name out loud just once." She said sadly, wrapping a necklace holding a delicate fang around his wrist. She heard the sound of her husband hitting the ground downstairs. Franticly she whispered a few incantations. Haheis body shimmered and changed. He now had a pair of soft looking gray and black striped cat ears, with a matching tail to match. His black hair was also now sporting Gray perfectly symmetrical, horizontal stripes.

"I just wanted to see you this way, one last time." She allowed the glamour to return. Just as the door opened, revealing the Dark Lord himself.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." He said raising his wand.

"Hello Voldemort." She answered raising her own wand. Even though she knew the outcome of this fight.

The fight ended with a quick Aveda Kadavra. Lily was dead. Voldemort grinned in triumph. Moving toward the bed he raised his wand in preparation to kill the baby inside. He fired the curse at the baby. Shockingly it ricocheted off of Haheis Forehead and struck the Dark lord, killing him. The baby continued to sleep peacefully.

Meanwhile far away in little whinging surrey, a young looking woman was reading a letter from her dear sister. The woman's eyes widened, Tears leaking.

"VENI!" Petunia screamed. The man known as Vernon or Veni ran down the stairs to see what she was screaming about.

"What is it Pet?" He asked holding his now sobbing wife.

"It's Lily! She's dead!" she sobbed. Vernon was shocked.

"But what about her husband?" he asked.

"He's dead too!" Vernon was truly afraid to ask the final question.

"And.. Her son?" Petunia finally stopped crying

"Thankfully he's still alive. She left him in our care." She said dabbing at her eyes.

"Thank goodness for good news." Vernon said.

At the exact same time, both adults suddenly realized.

"We're going to get another baby and we have nothing prepared!" They both ran around in preparation.

They were just sitting down after setting everything up. (Amazingly their baby Duya slept through their frantic work) The doorbell suddenly rang. Jumping up Vernon ran to get the door. He found only baby Hahei on the other side. He quickly picked him up and stepped inside.

After reading the letter they fed Hahei and put him to sleep in the same room with Duya. Afterwards they swiftly went to sleep themselves.

AN/ Well, what do you think?

Harry and Dudley are still named that outside in the regular world, but i will refer to them as Hahei and Duya. The Dursleys are nice and! As an added bonus they are not fat!

READ AND REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I didn't know if this story would get off the ground or not. Not many people were leaving reviews. But I check back and I have seven reviews! :3 I'm so happy and dedicate this chapter to you all.

Chapter 1

"Hahei! Wake up and bring your cousin with you!" Petunia shouted up the stairs. The blankets on one of the beds shifted, a head sporting ears and gray and black stripes poked out.

"Okay aunt petunia! I'm up!" he slipped out of bed and went over to the other one. He rummaged in the drawers beside it until he found what he wanted, an air horn. He put the device straight up to his cousins' brown and black striped cat ear and pressed the button.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Hahei what was that for!" Duya cried holding his ears.

"One because auntie wants us up, two because it was fun." Hahei or Harry as he was referred to by most said with a smile. Duya, or Dudley frowned unhappily at the cousin he considered more of a brother.

"Just you wait I'll get you back for this." He replied slipping out of his own bed.

"Whatever, now hurry up this is our first day of freedom from school we have to do something fun." Hahei replied walking over to his closet and pulling out a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with the words 'which way to wonderland' in red letters with the Cheshire grin on it. He slipped the shirt over his head and pulled on the jeans. When he turned to see if Duya was ready he found he'd already left. Hahei headed down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen he found everyone else already sitting at the table. He sat down in his usual place beside Duya.

"Good evening." He said.

"Good day." Duya replied,

"Good night." Petunia said

"... Oh good afternoon" Veni said grinning. They all were about to dig in when the doorbell rang. Duya got up to answer it. While his back was turned Hahei switched plates with him. They listened to who was at the door with anticipation.

"Hello and good morning I am he-" the person at the door was cut off by the sound of an air horn.

"Good evening!" Duya called as he shut the door. He returned to the kitchen and sat back down. Veni and Petunia began eating and talking with each other. Duya took a bite off his plate and turned slightly to see Hahei's reaction to his own meal. He was surprised to see Hahei calmly eating. Duya suddenly choked and gagged. Hahei started laughing as Duya turned an odd plaid color, then orange. The orange Duya got up and washed his mouth out in the sink. He turned to face Hahei spluttering,

"How did you know?" Hahei looked at him coolly

"One does not know truly how one knows what one knows." He replied grinning. Duya glared.

"I swear I'll get you back!" Petunia and Veni laughed, they had watched the entire spectacle.

"Duya when did you get your hands on hath pepper?" Petunia asked. Hath pepper had a strange reaction on Cheshire cats. It tended to mess up their camouflage abilities and was found in very few places outside wonderland.

"I have my sources." He replied turning blue, then invisible. He picked up a fork and stole some food off Hahei's plate. Hahei glared at the floating fork.

"Who said you could take food off my plate?" he asked.

"You took my plate therefore it is not your plate, if it is not your plate it is my plate, in which case who said you could take food off my plate?" Duya replied. Veni, the only non Cheshire at the table was left utterly confused, they all spoke so quickly and sometimes it made no sense at all. But then, he wouldn't change his life for the world.

"But Duya if he took your plate and made it his own then it is not your plate but his plate." Petunia interjected.

"Okay you know what? We bought the plate so it is our plate." Veni said, deciding to put an end to it. They all turned to look at him.

"...But the food is mine, therefore who said Duya could take my food." Hahei said starting the argument all over again. Veni was about to bash his head against the table when he noticed the time.

"Crap! I have to get to work... The place where I get the money to buy the food, therefore the food is mine!" He said grabbing the toast off Hahei's plate and running out the door. Petunia watched him leave.

"He's got you there." She said before continuing to eat.

After breakfast Hahei and Duya got ready to go out of the house.

"We're going to the park!" Duya called.

"Okay! Don't forget to put a glamour on before you leave the house!" Petunia called turning the corner into the hall. She looked Hahei up and down. With his glamour on he turned to look at her tilting his head in question.

"Take your keys; I won't be home before you. And Hahei put your hair up it looks awful down." Hahei laughed. His hair did look bad down; it was just above his shoulders and stuck out at odd places. He pulled a white ribbon out of seemingly nowhere and quickly tied his hair into a short, messy ponytail.

"Okay mu- Auntie." He said.

Petunia rolled her eyes at him.

"How many times have I said you can call me mum I won't bite?" Hahei smiled sheepishly at her.

"I know, and I do think of you as a mother, but I feel as if it would insult the memory of my own mother." He replied fingering the fang necklace at his throat.

"I know." She said

"Now git'!" she shoved them out the door.

They spent most of the day at the park, playing pranks on kids and tripping up the adults and dog walkers. One of the funniest moments was when they tripped a man walking his dog. The dog hadn't stopped and dragged the man for several blocks. They had also met their friend Alice, a girl who was actually related to the original Alice from wonderland.

"Guys you'll seriously hurt someone if you do that again." Alice said between giggles. Her appearance was not one you would expect if you had heard any of the tales about Alice in wonderland she had short black hair that completely covered her eyes. You would also expect to be related to the Cheshire cats then Alice from her grin. (Search up Belphegor and imagine black hair.)

"Oh come on you know it's funny." Hahei laughed.

"Come on lets go find somebody else to prank!" Duya said running off. The other two followed after. As Hahei ran he looked around himself and at his friends. A wide smile broke out on his face. _I hope this summer never ends and nothing comes between our friendship._ He thought.

AN/ Well I hope you liked it please review more. I have a question though, should Alice go to Hogwarts with Hahei/Harry?

CDoD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Hahei slid to a stop on the grass; barely having any time to recover, he narrowly dodged a swift kick to his temple.

"Come on boy, you've dodged faster before." Petunia stopped her advancement and signalled for a break. The two moved over to over to the lawn chairs set out in the front yard.

"I know Aunt Peta, I've just been distracted." She looked at him with concern.

"What have you been worrying about?" he turned to look out across the street.

"When I turn eleven the wizards will come looking for me, not only that but this is the first year I'm able go to the meeting..." he drifted off into silent thought. Petunia considered his thoughts for a moment as she took a sip of water.

"The meeting isn't something you have to worry about; it's more like a party than anything else, as for the wizards we'll deal with that when the time comes." She said closing her eyes.

"Yeah I guess..." he stared down at his feet. As he took a drink from his own water Duya burst out of the house with a letter gripped tightly in his hand.

"You'll never guess what just came in through the water pipe!" The two lounging in the lawn chairs looked up at him.

"What was it Du?" Petunia asked holding her hand out for the letter.

"A letter from Wonderland!" he exclaimed handing her the letter. She opened it and read the letter with a look of concentration on her face.

"What does it say?" Hahei asked watching her read it.

"I don't know." She replied shrugging her shoulders and putting her hands out.

"What?" Hahei said, grabbing the letter from her and proceeding to read it.

"It says the next meeting will be in the forest here." He said holding the letter between the tips of his thumbs and forefingers (like L from death note). Duya was hopping on one foot.

"Really, so like we're hosting it?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't think so: it's more like we better show up because it's close to home..." he said crumpling the letter and throwing it over his shoulder where it exploded on contact with the ground.

"Well we should probably get back to training." he said as he walked back to the center of the yard.

"Let's have a two against one match." Petunia suggested grabbing Duya, whom had been attempting a stealthy escape.

"Oh er well, I would but ... I promised to help Dad with something." He excused.

"Your father isn't home Duya." She deadpanned.

"Err right did I say Dad? I meant errr.." Duya cast around for a good excuse, Hahei and Petunias training matches usually ended brutally.

"Fine it'll be you and Auntie against me." Hahei said, itching to start moving. Duya finally agreed to that, if he were on her side he wouldn't get as roughed up as if he were on Hahei's team.

They began their fight with Petunia and Duya charging at Hahei who easily leapt out of the way. Petunia pivoted her direction easily; Duya however couldn't move as agilely due to his heavier build and lost his balance. Hahei took advantage of this moment of weakness and struck out at Duya's legs aiming for the backs of his knees. Duya fell heavily with a loud oof noise. Hahei stepped on Duya's back to signal his loss, and then pushed off driving the air from his lungs. He ran headlong for Petunia but sidestepped when he reached her. He stepped around and aimed a well placed kick to her shoulder blades. She easily dodged and struck him across the face he fell but not before grabbing at her arm to pull her down with him. She easily dislodged his hand and stood regally.

"Nice job; you almost had me there." She said complementing Hahei on his skills. She turned to Duya.

"get up ya' pansy: you were down three seconds after the fight started!" she threw her hands in the air. Duya blushed as he stood up.

"Sorry mother; I'll do better next time." Petunia continued her tirade as though he never spoke.

"Honestly, someone's going to challenge you or attack you and your gonna roll over and play dead: I only do this because I care... And it's fun; but that's not the point." She walked away still talking. Hahei walked over to Duya and clapped him on the shoulder.

"No hard feelings about me beating you eh' mate?" Duya smiled slightly

"Nah it's all good; 'sides it 'aint my fault you're too feminine and I'm too manly." Hahei suddenly bristled the fur on his tail making it look like a bottlebrush.

"What was that..?" Duya gulped, he turned and fled. Hahei chased after him yelling.

"I am not feminine!" He threw all kinds of objects at Duya including a frying pan which hit Duya in the head. Hahei caught up to the other boy. They wrestled together on the ground for a bit; nothing but a tangle of arms, legs, ears, and tails.

"Okay okay I concede you are very manly!" Duya cried conceding the fight to Hahei

"Damn straight." Hahei said as he yawned. He rolled over and curled up for a nap. He smiled as he lay there. Life was almost perfect right now. It wouldn't be long before this happiness ended why not enjoy it. His eyes closed completely as he lay there, soaking up the sunny day.

An/: PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! MY LIFE HAS GONE TO HELL! REVIEW PLEASE THEY GIVE ME THE ABILITY TO CONTINUE. Also if you have any thoughts or ideas mention them


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The meeting.

AN/ Dear readers I appreciate each and every review you give me. ^.^ I hope to see it continue.

Hahei and Duya were getting ready to go to the meeting with Petunia, Vernon had opted out of going, instead wishing to stay home and relax. Duya had put on the Wrist bands and black choker he was to wear. The Cheshire's had a lot of traditions and traditional garb. He slipped into the bright red shirt and pants. Securing the black bands that went around both of his thighs and calves he straightened and went to see his mother.

Hahei had an outfit similar to Duya's except the Bands were crimson cloth instead of black leather. He put on the sleeveless black shirt and the black harem pants. Securing the red bands around his thighs and calves he went to his aunt who said she had the last part of his outfit.

Petunia stood in front of her children with pride. She was wearing a flowing red skirt secured with a black leather belt she had the choker, wristbands, and leg bands like Duya as well as a flowy red shirt. Atop her head and between her ears laid a circlet of gold and silver bells with one red bell in the center. No matter how her head moved the bells stayed securely in place.

"Well boys; this is your first time at a meeting." She said placing the circlets on their heads. Duya's gold, Hahei's silver. (1)

"There we go; like real Cheshire's." She smiled softly at them, they grinned in return. She added bells to Hahei's wristbands so they jingled every time he moved his arms.

"The youngest has to wear more bells then the oldest." She said to Hahei who was watching her with confusion. She motioned it was time for them to leave. They called goodbyes to Vernon and left to the meeting.

As they arrived at the meeting they saw many others already there milling about and talking. Someone with red and orange hair and ears approached them. His tail was nothing but a stump.

"Hey there; I'm Flame: Nice to meet you." He smiled he was younger than he had seemed at first.

"I'm Hahei and this is Duya: It's nice to meet you too." Hahei noted he was wearing a crown of gold and silver. Meaning he was an only child. They stood and talked for a bit. Petunia had gone off to join the other people. Soon enough Hahei and Duya were joined by two other people. Midnight, a girl with long black and white striped hair, and Moonshine a boy with long Silver and gray hair. Whether he was named after the light, or the alcohol it was yet to be known. The two were siblings. Midnight was the older and Moonshine the younger. It wasn't long before everyone had arrived and the meeting got underway.

"Alright everyone quiet down listen up." A pure white Cheshire with blue eyes tapped on a crystal glass. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at him.

"A few of our people have been locked away in mental hospitals that could not be here today..."

"Let's have a little bit of extra mischief for them this year!" shouts of approval and agreement rose from the crowd. A few people began to play music and one began to sing in a high musical voice. Soon a low tenor joined the chorus. Moonshine grabbed Hahei by the hand and pulled him out to the throng of dancers. Midnight did the same with Duya. They soon were caught up in the music and dancing as madly as the others.

After the clouds began to cover the moon the cats lit a large fire and danced and sang around that. The dances continued on for a long time until they stopped to have the annual feast. A lot of food that comes from wonderland was served on these occasions. Certain herbs from wonderland help to keep the Cheshire cat's magic more potent. An old Cheshire woman went around telling people's fortunes. She walked up to Hahei and looked him straight in the eyes.

"This year will be filled with challenges and fears, old and new; you will need courage and strength if you are to pass these tests." She said cryptically before turning to the next person. Hahei pondered her words for a moment before Moonshine swept him into the wild madness.

Petunia, Hahei, and Duya arrived home exhausted. Petunia bid the two good night before stumbling off to bed. Hahei and Duya leaned on each other for support going up the stairs. As they collapsed into their respective beds the words of the old fortune teller were echoing in his ears and through his head. '_This year will be filled with challenges and fears old and new...' _ As his eyes drifted closed he wondered what meaning those words had.


End file.
